After the duel
by Chibiscuit
Summary: Marik visits Bakura's room after his duel with Yugi. He questions the thief about the duel, but ends up being questioned himself. Maybe not-so-secret things are revealed...


Exams are over! So, let me share some of the knowledge I gained this past month. Number one namu is Sanskrit for name, and number two if you repeat Namu Marik butsu 10 times with faith and conviction you will be reborn in the Western Thiefshipping Paradise! ...Wait, or was that Amida? Nah, most definitely Marik. Anyway, enjoy this little oneshot and remember: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does!

* * *

><p>A door slid open and Marik entered the room. He looked at the bed and saw the whitehead lying on it. He had such a peaceful look on his face. It looked so foreign to the Egyptian. He knew that it was the vessel he was looking at. To many there would be no difference, but he saw it, he felt it. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Time to wake up", he whispered while putting the Millennium Ring next to the host's head. Eyes flew open, startling Marik who jumped a little. "Hey", he greeted simply, knowing it was the spirit. Bakura glanced at him but didn't move.<p>

"So tell me, why did you do that?", the Egyptian asked.

"Do what?"

"Why did you throw away the duel?", he demanded angrily. Bakura's face hardened, "You make it sound like I wanted to lose."

Marik grumbled in response, "You could've... no, would've won if you hadn't gone out of your way to save that stupid vessel of yours!" His anger and irritation were evident. Bakura smirked and pushed himself up, using his elbows as support. "Why Marik, don't tell me you're jealous of my host!"

"W...What? O..of course not.", the Egyptian sputtered, blushing slightly. He mentally cursed at the heat on his cheeks. Bakura chuckled at him, sitting fully upright. "Well, Ryou is important to me. Very important.", he continued casually, "My life wouldn't be complete without him. I need him."  
>Marik glared at the thief. "As a host, Marik, as a host.", he reassured. "I'm a parasite, you know that. However annoying it may be, I don't have my own body so I need to take care of his'." His smirk was back in place and he leant closer to the Egyptian. "Would you rather have me inside you?"<p>

Marik blushed furiously at those words, his mind being invaded by all kinds of interesting situations. "I..I...I..I... How's your arm?", he quickly asked to change the subject. He really hated how Bakura could make him lose his composure so easily. And he knew he could do that, Marik was sure of it. Bakura lowered his head and looked at the floor. "Ah, so that's how it is. You're worried about my host now." He attempted to sound sad and hurt.

"No! I couldn't care less about a vessel," apparently the thief had been convincing, "why would I go through th-" Marik carried on but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Surprised, he didn't respond immediately. He quickly recovered however and responded, closing his eyes. Bakura grabbed the back of his head and pulled the Egyptian into a deeper kiss. He bit the boy's lower lip, demanding (because Bakura neither asks nor begs) entrance, which was granted. The whitehead's tongue explored every part and Marik couldn't hold back a moan. Eventually they had to pull back for air.

"It's fine." Bakura chuckled at the bewildered look he got when he said this. "My arm, it's fine." He explained. It suddenly hit Marik that the thief had been messing with him. He was about to say someting about it, but was distracted again for Bakura had launched himself at his neck. He kissed every part of it. Marik absentmindedly tilted his head a little to give Bakura more access. The thief eagerly continued his ministrations and brought one hand under Marik's purple shirt. The Egyptian snapped back to attention, realizing that now wasn't really the best time for this. He pushed the whitehead off him, ignoring the regret the action made him feel.

"Now's not the time.", he quickly explained his rejection.

Bakura sighed. "You worry too much. You and that servant of yours are still in the tournament, so...", he leaned forward again, "...relax a little..." he finished huskily before capturing the boy's lips again. If Marik could form any tangible thought at the moment, he would've cursed the thief for having such a wonderfully distracting effect on him.

"Besides," Bakura started as he pulled back just a little, "didn't you..." he began to kiss a trail down his partner's jaw, "...come here...", he went for the neck again, "...to cheer me up?", he asked in between kisses. Marik rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, because you really look like you need it." He replied sarcastically. Bakura chuckled deeply. "That just means you're doing a good job at it." Marik could just feel him smirk against his skin. "Of course I am", he proclaimed proudly.

"Though," Bakura started again as he kissed the skin between Marik's neck and shoulder, "there's always room for improvement.", he finished in a low voice, before biting down. The Egyptian hissed in response. "Bastard..."

"You know you like it.", the thief replied while licking the spot he had just marked.

"No, I-I don't." He barely managed to say. Bakura's hands were roaming over his chest and back again, lifting the Egyptian's shirt up. "Oh really?", Marik should've been warned by the playfulness in the thief's voice, but he was too distracted. Still kissing and licking, Bakura brought one hand lower and began caressing the tanned boy's inner thigh. He bit down again and sucked on the mark. Marik involuntarily let out a loud, deep moan. Bakura kissed him on his lips, before pulling back and smirking, a look of satisfaction and victory on his face.

"Oh, screw you." Marik scowled at his 'loss'. So much for denying.

"That can be arranged.", the thief licked his lips, before rapidly pulling off Marik's shirt. The boy blinked, not really understanding how the whitehead had managed to do that so swiftly. He didn't have any time to contemplate it either. Before he knew it, he was pulled down into another mind-blowing kiss. When the need for oxygen had separated them again, he found himself on top of his partner. This set-up didn't sit well with said partner however, and he was flipped over. Their positions reversed, Marik now found himself being stared at by a pair of hungry eyes. He gulped, hoping the thief didn't see him as a steak, because he knew what he did to those.

Bakura began leaning down but suddenly froze. He turned to the door. Marik, confused as to why he had stopped, followed his line of sight, but saw nothing special. He was about to ask what was wrong, but he too froze when he heard footsteps coming their way. He started to panic; this was exactly why he had tried to stop Bakura! If they found him here, like this, he cover would almost certainly be blown. He crawled from underneath his partner and his behind the bed.

"Pssst, lie back down injured." He whispered to Bakura, who raised an eyebrow at the boy's choice of hiding place. Muttering something about damn interruptions, he did as he was told, pretending to be asleep. The sound of footsteps resonated ever so loudly in the otherwise silent room. Marik prayed to Ra that whoever was out there would just pass by. For what seemed like an eternity later, his prayers were answered and the sound faded away. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and stood up.

"That was a bit too close." He turned to Bakura and gasped. "You're bleeding again!"

Bakura opened his eyes and sat upright again. "Don't use your arm too much!" Bakura glanced at his arm to see that he was indeed bleeding pretty badly. He turned his attention back to Marik and watched curiously as the Egyptian searched the room and found the first aid kit. The thief wondered what all the fuss was about; he had seen much worse and he knew Marik had too. Yet the boy looked so distraught all of a sudden.

"You call this taking care of your vessel?", the Egyptian asked angrily but Bakura could hear the worry in his voice. "Give me your arm." The whitehead obliged. Marik removed the old bandages and began to carefully clean the wound. He focused on this task but could just feel the thief staring at him. After cleaning and disinfecting, Marik had had enough.

"What?", he demanded as he applied some fresh bandages. "Oh nothing", Bakura answered, "just wondering how good you would look in a nurse outfit." Marik blushed furiously and wrapped the bandage around tightly.

"Ouch", Bakura faked, "The rough kind, are we?" The Egyptian glared at him, but made little impression. "Hehe, don't worry, you'd look drop-dead sexy! Then again, you'd look sexy in about anything!" Marik didn't think his face could get any redder than it was now. The colour would easily surpass that of Osiris' scales. "Even more so in absolutely nothing at all." he added with a smirk. And now Marik had invented a new shade of red, but he refused to give Bakura the satisfaction of making him lose his composure, not this time. So he put on a smirk of his own and leant in, putting a hand on either side of the whitehead.

"So would you", he purred, before closing the distance. Bakura was surprised, but he definitely didn't mind this new approach. He was about to pull Marik into an even deeper kiss, when the Egyptian pulled back.

"Ah, but alas that'll have to wait. Wouldn't want your wound to reopen from too much excitement." He grinned as Bakura groaned in frustration. "Besides, I should go and prepare for my duel. I might be up next. No worries though. With Ra at my side, I won't fail."

"No worries? It's all you seem to do. About your plans, duels, your hair, my host's well-being, your cover, your looks, I could go on."

"Well, don't. Those are all very important things so it's normal I think of them!"

"Well, you best go and play with the Pharaoh and his friends then, Namu-kun."

"Who's jealous now? It was you who told me to attack them from the inside. And for your information, I'm not...", he trailed off, not really wanting to finish.

"You're not what?", Bakura felt really irritated and he wasn't really sure why. Maybe he felt like his pride had been assaulted by Marik's statement that he wouldn't fail, whilst he had. That was probably part of the reason but there was something else as well. "Well?", he pushed the question further.

"I'm not worried about your vessel's well-being! I'm...worried about...", he averted his eyes, "about yours...you idiot..."

Bakura sighed. "You're the idiot."

"What?", Marik glared at him offended.

"Why'd you have to go there? Why worry about me?" Marik stared at the thief. He had an unreadable expression on his face. The Egyptian didn't really understand but decided to answer. "Well, we're partners, aren't we?"

"When did we drop the 'in crime'? How did we go from using each other to caring for each other, so fast, in such a short amount of time?" Bakura questioned, staring Marik in the eye.

"I...wait, each other...?" His confused response was barely a whisper.

"Tell me, Marik. Why did you come here? Why go through the trouble of securing the Millennium Ring and personally bringing it here when that could've very well blown your cover?", he continued. Marik was taken aback, where was all this coming from? "I...I just...wanted to see you." He admitted.

"Why?" Bakura asked again.

"Why...? Because...I don't know why...I just...like being with you." He looked at the thief, hoping that would suffice as an answer. It didn't so he continued. "You. I like you.", he took a deep breath. "I think I might have even...", he swallowed hard, "fallen in love with you." , he finished, his voice steady, much to his own surprise.

Bakura sighed again, "And that's why you're an idiot." He could see the hurt in Marik's eyes so he quickly continued. "However, so am I."

"Bakura..."

"Of course I already knew how you felt."

"Then why did you interrogate me?"

Bakura shrugged. "Wanted to hear you actually say it."

"What about you?"

"I want to hate you, but for some reason... I just can't. You better be prepared for the consequences of making me feel this way, you stupid mortal."

Marik moved his face closer again until he was just an inch away from Bakura's. "I will, gladly. IF you tell me how exactly I make you feel."

"How about I show you? Again.", he proposed as he attempted to kiss him, but the Egyptian retreated his head. "No. Say it."

"Marik Ishtar, I want nothing more than to rip the few clothes you have on, off you and make you mine." Marik rolled his eyes at this, "How romantic. I had noticed as much already." He pulled away again from Bakura's attempts to kiss him.

"Fine," the whitehead grumbled, "and you are the first person in over 3000 years for who I feel a form of affection."

"In other words... ", Marik urged.

"In other words, I love you! There, happy now?"

Marik grinned, "I already knew, but yes I am." He leant in and captured the thief in a passionate kiss. He had no idea why Bakura had suddenly felt the urge to make him tell his feelings, and neither did the thief himself. He couldn't really remember how exactly it had happened, but they had both known they meant more to each other than they admitted. Marik never thought it necessary to state the obvious, but now that he had said it and more importantly, heard Bakura say it, he felt strangely relieved. Possibly happier as well.

"Attention all duelists, please assemble at the bingo machine. The next duel is about to be decided. I repeat, all duelists assemble at the bingo machine."

Marik reluctantly ended the kiss. "I gotta go."

"I know. Be sure to walk your triumphant tush back in here soon.", he grinned.

"If I'm up next."

"If not, you just have to come back here so we can finally finish what we started."

"You mean what you started."

"I heard no complaining."

"True." He was grinning as well. "Well, I better let you rest up. See ya." Marik got up and started for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh right." He walked back over and gave the thief a quick kiss before once again walking to the door. Bakura laughed, "Not what I meant."

"Then what?", the Egyptian asked puzzled, "I really need to go now."

"Well, I won't stop you, but I must ask. Do you always duel half naked?"

Marik blinked, and then saw his shirt lying on the floor by the bed. He blushed as he quickly grabbed it and put it back on. He started fixing his hair as well, it was pretty dishevelled, at least to his standards. "See, I knew your appearance was important to you, especially the hair.", Bakura snickered. Marik merely glared in response.

"Attention duelists, you have one minute left to het to the bingo machine. I repeat, one minute."

Cursing, Marik ran out of the room and Bakura couldn't help but smile a little as he watched the door close.

* * *

><p>I never knew copying from my notebook would take such an excrutiatingly long time.<p>

Hope you enjoyed and reviews are very much welcomed!

Chibiscuit


End file.
